


don't believe in many things (but in you, i do)

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil get married





	don't believe in many things (but in you, i do)

“My feet are killing me mate.”

Dan’s voice floats up beside him, and Phil pulls himself off where he’s leant up against the wall to look at him.

His hair is fluffy and neat and his skin is glowing and he has a pretty little hoop in his ear.

“You can’t call me mate anymore,” Phil simply tells him, unable to keep the smile off his face, and Dan’s face instantly breaks into his own smile.

His dimple pops and he lets out a breathy laugh.

“Okay,” he grins fondly. “My shoes are killing me,  _ hubby _ .”

Phil snorts. “Shouldn’t have picked such stupid shoes for our wedding then, should you?”

The words still feel weird inside his own mouth. But that’s exactly what this is.

It’s their wedding day. They’re at home, and they’re looking out at their sweetly decorated garden that’s decked out with fairy lights and banners and a group of people are mingling around on their freshly cut lawn.

And  _ technically  _ they’re not really married; they did the whole show and party today - said some sweet things, made each other cry, laughed, kissed and slipped two rings on equally shaky hands and had the applause of their closest friends and small family ringing out for them.

But by law they’re just as unmarried as they were yesterday. They’ll take a trip to their local registry office tomorrow to fill out a few forms with Kath, Nigel and Karen standing beside them, and  _ then _ they’ll be married.

But right now Phil doesn’t care. Dan’s his husband now. Law or no law, he’s fully committed to this.

“Where you going?” Dan speaks softly, and he reaches up to brush his hair back from where it’s began to droop as the evening rolled along.

Phil catches a flash of the wedding band that sits above the engagement ring and even after the last year that he’s been preparing for this, it still sends a flurry in his tummy.

“Nowhere,” Phil whispers as he reaches up and cups Dan’s cheek with a gentle touch. “I’m here,” he tells him softly.

Dan smiles, wide and true.

There’s a bark of laughter coming from the garden and they both turn to face the crowd that are clearly buzzing from the champagne as they hang around the sweets table that had been set up by the fence.

“Reckon we should maybe take part in our own festivities,” Phil says, nodding towards them all.

Dan laughs loudly, his eyes crinkle around the edges and he shakes his head when Phil drops his hand.

“You just want to go out and eat all the food before it’s all gone,” he tells him, squinting his eyes as if to come across accusingly, but really he just looks happy.

Phil’s not complaining.

“Maybe I do,” Phil teases. “I got the sweet table for a reason you know?”

Dan hums, maybe trying to sound convinced, but he only laughs again, it rumbles through him like a hot summer storm. He reminds him of the best kind of storms.

“You love your sweets more than me?” Dan asks with a pout, reaching his arms around to wrap around the back of his neck and pulls him in closer.

Their forehead bumps and Phil gives a breathy laugh.

“Of course. Sweets over you any day. I only married you to order in all that food actually.”

Dan laughs again and this time Phil moves forward to catch it with the press of his mouth where Dan hums.

His laughter stops and he seems to melt at the touch as Phil’s hands find his face again as he holds him and kisses him deeply.

They pull away for air eventually, heads resting together and Phil feels like he could maybe exist in this pocket of time forever.

They begin to sway, the song that’s playing through from the kitchen, carrying out to the garden, coming through on their alexa switches and suddenly Simply Red’s voice is floating around their kitchen.

Dan laughs, and Phil lets his eyes shut as they dance. His heart feels full and his chest is heavy like he’s holding double the amount of love and happiness shared between them both.

_ For Your Babies _ continues to play as Phil tilts his head and gives Dan the access to reach in and kiss him; he extra inch of height between them makes the perfect puzzle.

He continues their little slow dance in their kitchen of their real forever home, with the background laughter of their families having fun out on their grass garden, and he can feel the thrum of champagne and excitement bubble up inside of him, and Phil feels like the world could end and he’d happily live in this moment, untouchable.

That is, until a set of heels come clicking up the patio to stop where they’re stood at the kitchen door.

“You know, you first dance as a married couple are usually supposed to be in front of everyone so your mums can film it painfully in portrait mode for facebook, right?”

Phil pulls away from Dan where they both watch Bryony walk across their kitchen to grab at their good wine that’s sat on their rack by the microwave.   
  
“You know that’s our wine. Not wedding wine,” Dan quips back playfully.   
  
She sticks her tongue out at him as she impressively pulls the cork out with the bottle opener that’s stuck to the fridge.   
  
“You owe me your best wine. I just spent a good twenty minutes talking to your mum about how yoga is going to improve my entire life,” she huffs as she pours herself a glass.   
  
“I love her, darling Karen, but jesus, Dan go entertain your guests please so I can get sociably drunk instead.”   
  
Phil laughs as Dan looks at him, scrunching his face up in a fake annoyance.    
  
“We like it in here though I don’t wanna talk to people right now,” Dan protests; it’s cooler in here than outside in the summer sun, and Phil has been enjoying these stolen moments from everyone else. Their own moment.   
  
Bryony laughs into her wine glass as she takes a large sip.   
  
“You have eternity to be gay together afterwards,” she tells him with a grin as she licks at red painted lips.   
  
The three of them laugh before Phil takes Dan’s hand, still reeling in the way he can feel his ring on his finger, that smooth metal that’ll stay there now. Another part of Dan to love.   
  
“Come on,” Phil tells him with a squeeze of his hand, “she’s right.” Dan snorts a laugh and Bryony agrees as she refills her wine glass back up.   
  
“For now though,” Phil says, “Sweets and socialisation.”   
  
Dan looks at him, brown eyes burn with such emotion. He smiles, growing steady and his eyes become soft under the golden hour sun that’s started pooling into their kitchen.   
  
“Okay,” he croaks. “For now at least.”   


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
